The present invention is related to a simulative electronic blood pressure meter which displays a column-type indication on a liquid crystal display to simulate the going up and down of the mercury column of a traditional blood pressure meter. A sound emitting unit is combined to synchronously emit a sound simulating the sensed pulse for a user to more accurately and lively judge the measured value.
Various kinds of electronic blood pressure meters have been developed. However, the conventional mercury column-type blood pressure meters are still widely used by doctors and nurses. This is because that the data measured by the electronic blood pressure meters often have errors due to various kinds of factors. Moreover, the electronic blood pressure meters can only show the measured value at the end of the measurement and fail to lively and accurately continuously indicate the value of the measured blood pressure during the entire measurement. Therefore, a user can hardly truly judge the measured value.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a simulative electronic blood pressure meter which is able to display a column-type indication simulating the mercury column of a traditional blood pressure meter. A digital counting circuit is combined, whereby when simulating the mercury column, the digital change is also shown. The central processor/controller cooperates with a sound emitting unit which synchronously emits a sound simulating the sensed pulse. The volume of the emitted sound is varied with the strength of the pulse. The electronic blood pressure meter is used in a state like the mercury column-type blood pressure meter for a user to more accurately and lively judge the value of the blood pressure.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: